Centered
by jinnabun
Summary: A series of drabble/oneshot fics centered around MattxMello, but may include other pairings. All Slash.
1. Prayer

**Okay. So I've started this drabble-fic.**

**Like...Each chapter should have about...300 or so words, unless I get inspired, I just need to let off these little...Ideas, so that I can get back to Spoiling Revenge.**

**I also have another potentially multi-chaptered work coming. :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I hate disclaimers. I get it! Fuck. I don't own Death Note. Way to rub it in. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Every night…after.

I could see him flinch at my words, as each one stabbed him through the heart.

All I wanted was to get up, trail my fingers down his spine, and finally…_finally…_tell him I love him.

I wanted to hear him moan my name again, _scream_ my name again, bite his ears, his neck, kiss every inch of his delicious skin.

But I refused to hurt him more. _I'm such a coward._ I thought to myself, knees aching.

I clenched my rosary around my hands, as the words poured from my mouth.

Russian filled the room.

He sat, still naked, on the bed, against the wall, watching me.

I could feel his stare, burning into the back of my head.

It felt so much stronger without his goggles.

When I'd started praying, toes curling as I left the bed, he'd been asleep.

Now he was awake, and I couldn't stop, couldn't end the endless stream of words that had been coming for an hour.

In the mirror, across the room, I could see how sadness filled his eyes as he watched.

I couldn't comfort him. There was nothing I could say.

He'd call me an idiot if he knew why I subjected my knees, fingers, and throat to this torture.

Especially after I just pounded him into the mattress.

He was just too beautiful. So beautiful…

And he wouldn't _understand._

I was too far gone. I'd killed, fucked, stolen, beaten, and sworn myself a one-way ticket to h-e-double hockey sticks.

The only sin he'd ever committed was loving me.

There's no way I'd let them condemn him for _that._

So I begged God.

I put my perfect Matty through this sadness, after every time we made love…

I prayed for _him._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Anime Bonzai's tomorrow.  
I love anime Conventions. :D**

**I'll try to post another chapter later...unless everyone hates this...then I'll just go cry in the corner.**

**Please Review. It'd make me REALLY happy.**


	2. Lollipop

**Okay. :D**

**This one's Wammy's era. And it's sort of random...**

**DISCLAIMER: For the last time, I DON'T OWN THEM.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mello had done it again.

Near wasn't in this class, so it was the one in which Mello shined.

The teacher strived to make impossibly difficult questions; ones that would force Mello to have to struggle to answer.

The boy still finished his quizzes before the entire class.

But this was the last straw. Mello'd taken one look at the problem assigned to him, before immediately raising his hand, and walking to the board. "It's 2,456,123,345—" He glanced at the equation, "point…4."

Then the sound of crunching chocolate filled the room.

Foil wrapping was scrunched into a ball, and neatly shot into the trashcan.

"When will I be able to prove it to you?!" The teacher yelled, exasperated, "You can't always be right!

"I don't think I'm always right." Chocolate crunch.

Mello stood, trying to look meek, at the front of the room.

"Well then stop acting so cocky! Some people have to work for things, just because you don't seem to think so, doesn't mean---"

"Mello works for things."

Shock. "Matt. You never participate in class. Please keep the moments in which you _do _decide to speak, for when I've asked a question."

"Sorry…Sir…but Mello does work, occasionally."

"Don't think that just by standing up for your…friend here, you can get him out of trouble."

"I'm not trying. I'm just pointing out that you're wrong."

The entire class turned to face the red-head, who sighed in annoyance, turning off his PSP.

Gasps abounded.

Mello's eyes were as wide as saucers.

Matt _never _put down his game.

"For example, he works really hard at licking, which is really hot, you know? Sometimes he nibbles a bit, too. He's really dedicated."

Mello chomped down his chocolate in confusion, Matt was usually really private with this sort of information.

"Please, boy! This class does _not _need to hear about your...relationship in such explicit detail. Unless you have some appropriate and reasonable physical evidence, I'm going to have to send you to Roger as well."

"Mello didn't do anything but prove you wrong, and you're already planning to send us to the old sap? Fine," Matt smirked, "I think you misunderstood my meaning."

He pulled something out of his pocket.

"I meant, I've never seen anyone work so damn hard to get to the tootsie-roll center of a tootsie pop." Matt grinned, "But if you want us to go, that's fine. I'm bored of this class, and Mello probably wants to eat this."

With that, both boys were out of the room, walking down the empty halls toward their room.

When they reached their door, Matt pecked Mello's cheek and handed him the lollipop.

"Thanks," Mello laughed, as he grabbed the hammer he kept for situations like these, and broke apart the candy exterior, "But honestly, Matty, as if I'd _ever_ work that hard for anything but you_._"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**No. Sorry. I have NO idea where that came from. **

**I know, I'm weird... xDDD**

**Okay. I know people are reading this strange drabble-fic thing that I've created, so please...PLEASE, review. If only to tell me that you're disappointed in my imagination.**

**=/ **

**3**


	3. Questions

**Okay. Here's another one.**

**I don't even know what writing style I was going for here... But it's another Wammy's era. =/**

**DISCLAIMER: Not. Mine.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mello never asked for anything.

He knew it. Matt knew it. All of Wammy's knew it.

The question mark wasn't something he recognized as anything.

He didn't care.

He'd been reminded, scolded, even punished for his inability to ask for things.

To say _please._

What other people didn't understand was that he (most likely…he'd never tried, but that's besides the point) didn't have to ask for anything, because he got what he wanted without it.

He was smart enough to not need to ask questions. He went and found answers.

People gave him what he ordered them to.

Whatever he wanted was his.

Including the only necessary example:

He had Matt.

Matt was his best friend. Matt was his everything.

How could he need to request anything from anyone, if he had the boy he loved by his side?

He was all Mello needed, and Mello thanked God everyday, for giving him a boy who didn't mind being ordered around.

…Not that Mello ever really thanked anyone either…

It helped that Matty never needed Mello to ask for anything.

Matt held onto his concept of an 'implied please.'

Anything Mello said had a please added to the end, at least to Matt.

For example:

"Give me that pencil." Please.

"We're going outside." Can we go outside?

So Matt never had to fret, his mind translated into Mello!

"We're going to build a snowman. Bring my chocolate." Will you come build a snowman with me? While you're pulling on your snow boots, could you bring my chocolate?

Sometimes, Matt even managed to take Mello by surprise. Like, for example, when they first started dating.

_It had been like any other ordinary day. _

_January. Cold. Windy. Matt and Mello were inside, pondering the options they had for the rest of the day, eating Hershey kisses, and playing a new video game, that Matt had gotten for Christmas. _

"_Matt. Give me a blanket." Matty, I'm cold, would you please hand me that blanket, so that I don't freeze?_

"_Maaaaatttttttt. I wanted that gun!" Would you please give me the gun that your player just picked up, because I need all the help I can get, and you could probably win this game with your bare hands?_

"_Matt. Give me a kiss." Would you please give me a piece of oddly named chocolate from the plastic bag by your feet?_

"…_Whatever you say Mello."_

_[Insert kiss, shocked face, and steamy semi-public make-out session here]_

Thank God he was born with the rare ability to speak Mello.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I'll probably be putting a bunch of these up today...I'm kind of stressed, one of my friends...[if you can call him that] is suicidal... So I'm a little out of it right now..**

**Thus, the strange topics for chapters.**

**Review please.**


	4. Goodbye

**Okay. This one's kind of dark...I dunno...**

**Either way, I was listening to 'Kill All Your Friends' by My Chemical Romance earlier, and this just sort of came to me. I dunno.**

**It's long. I was inspired. xD**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Death note or My Chemical Romance. I wish I owned both. ;D**

**P.S. Kudos to you if you can spot all the lyrics in here...if you like My Chem...If you don't...You'll have no clue. Hehe. -Sneaky-**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX****XXXXXX**

It was raining again, dreary. Perfectly fitting for Mello's current location.

He glared at the headstone. "It's been over ten fucking years since I've been seeing your face."

Silence. _As if he'd expected a response._

"We all get together when we bury our friends."

It was whispered to Mello, and without looking, he knew it was Matt.

"How'd you know I was here?"

"I know you." Matt whispered, simply, pulling Mello into a rough embrace, "He was too young to die, we know that, but we've got to be used to it by now. It's always going to hurt."

Mello simply shuddered.

"Remember A?" Matt asked, softly, "Do you remember when he died? We all went to his funeral, even you."

The blond sniffed in his arms, "I can't even remember why I didn't want to go."

Matt chuckled softly, "You were a bit touchier about your religion back then. Less common sense. A, his death…It was a suicide. You were upset by it."

"At the time, we weren't sure that B was so psychotic."

"It wasn't your fault." Matt whispered, "You didn't know. Either way, you went."

"How am I not used to this?"

"Used to what?"

"Death." The word passed through his lips, bleak, "I should be used to it by now. My mother died in childbirth, my father was shot in our _house_. Then there was A, not even a year after I got to Wammy's, then I was allowed to live idealistically until…Until L." He motioned towards the grave, "And Watari."

"They would want you to move on. You know that. Watari loved us all, L did too. He told us that he refused to make emotional attachments, but we all knew he cared."

"I miss him. I wish I could make it so he wasn't the start of the spiral of death."

"What's that?"

"It's…the name I give to the time after L's death. When I started to think of death as some sick joke." Mello muttered, clinging to his husband, "You know, I joined the mafia…killing was a _game._ You weren't there to stop me, and I just sort of lost it. Then I dealt with not getting revenge on Yagami…"

"The bastard didn't even invite us to the funeral." Matt chuckled, "How rude."

Mello hated Kira with a passion, even now that he was six feet under.

"I almost lost you. That night, I saw you get shot. There was so much blood. If I hadn't circled around with that bitch, and…" the mafia boss's voice shook with grief as he fingered one of the scars, "They almost didn't save you."

Matt simply ran his hand up and down his love's back, comforting him, he'd heard all of this so many times, but this was the first time Mello had managed to make himself visit L, so this time, Mello expressing his feelings was special.

"Amane. Takada. Oh God. I can still remember the look on Yagami's face when I pressed the detonator. I always thought you were being weak, when you said you'd thought you lost me in the explosion. Until I almost lost you, I didn't realize it was possible to be in so much pain."

"I killed so many faithful men in that explosion."

"I didn't tell them my plan."

"I didn't want them to know that in a matter of hours they'd be dead."

Matt just waited. Wait long enough with Mello, and eventually, you get the waterworks.

3.

2.

1.

"So don't y-y-you se-e-e? I've seen s-o-oo much dea-th! This should-n't hu-urt so much!" He gripped Matt's sleeve, "Tell me, Mail. Why do-es this hurt so mu-uch?"

"You never gave yourself a second to grieve. You let this pain sit for years, just bottled up. It fueled your anger, your revenge. Now, you've got nothing left to put the grief into. You're feeling it now, just, intensified by time."

"Have you been here be-before?"

"I left Wammy's only a few months after you did. The first thing I did was come to this same spot, to pay my respects. I ended up sobbing on the ground. I was only just fifteen. I didn't know how to handle it." He laughed lightly, "That night, I got ridiculously drunk, and woke up behind a bar, with no games, no phone, only half of my money, and a note from the bartender telling me he left me there to sleep it off."

"And then," Matt sighed, "I went to find you."

"Only to discover that I'd blown myself. I'm so sorry. That must have crushed you."

"Not necessarily. That's when I realized that I'd loved you since you were six and a half, you adorable mafia-man, you."

"Adorable? L, you know me, tell this idiot that I'm very badass."

"L would only tell you to watch your language."

"Matt? I know you're not…" He paused, "Never mind."

"What, babe? I wanna know."

"Okay, I guess, it's just…I know you're not religious or anything, but…do you think he's looking down on us? Do you think he can see us, here, now? Do you think he'd be happy that we're together? Do you think he'd hate me for all of the people I've killed?"

"I think so. I can't imagine that someone as stubborn as him wouldn't find a way to keep on living, in one way or another." Matt replied, easily turning to face the grave, linking his hand to his husband's, "I think he'd be wondering how visiting his grave is productive, he'd be estimating percentages, and trying to figure out if I'll leave candy like I did last time, which I did."

He placed a small stack of sugar cubes in front of the grave.

Since they were in Japan, that was acceptable, but unlike the usual graves, instead of a picture, above the burial site, there was a simple gothic L, carved into the stone.

"I don't think he'd mind us being together. He wasn't ever that open about his sexuality, but c'mon, he handcuffed himself to kira. Usually he'd just keep a guy in lock-up, but you have to admit. Yagami wasn't half bad."

Mello punched him playfully, "Only you would find a serial killer attractive." He huffed.

"Awwwwww. Don't worry, my homicidal marshmallow, you're _much_ more my type."

"But isn't that the problem? You said it yourself. Homicidal. L would hate how criminal I became. He'd send me to jail faster than I could say Wammy's."

"I disagree. He didn't kill Yagami. I mean, honestly. Compare handwriting. There were so many clues that L overlooked. He let himself die to avoid convicting Yagami. I doubt he'd convict you just for trying to avenge him."

"Why couldn't he have just killed the bastard? Why'd he have to prove it?"

"Mello." Matt's voice turned serious, "If you were a serial killer with a god-complex ten miles wide, and I was the greatest detective in the world, and I mean, even if you were the greatest threat the world has seen thus far, and I wanted to catch you…I would never be able to send you to your death. L loved 'the bastard'. He wanted to make sure that he wasn't convicting his love, without proof."

"Proof that he didn't even want to find."

"Exactly."

"Do you think Yagami loved him back?"

"...Yes." Matt decided, "L isn't really one to fall into a one-sided love. He'd be more likely to die for someone who doesn't know how to correct their own mistakes. He must have known he'd die in this place."

"I can't believe I haven't come here yet." Mello mumbled.

"It's understandable."

A few minutes passed in silence, but eventually Mello had to break the quiet.

"What do we do now?"

"We…carry on." Matt whispered, kissing Mello's hair, "It's all we _can _do."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay. PEOPLE ARE READING.**

**So why no reviews? They don't just make me update THIS faster, they make me update EVERYTHING faster. As well as this story. **

**I really liked writing this chapter though. Maybe I'll write an LxLight sort of like this....**

**Please Review...? Give me inspiration. :D**


	5. Deprivation

**I'm tired...and my dead-to-the-world mind got this idea...**

**Hehe.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Mmmmmmppppphhhhh. Mello. What are you doing?" Matt asked, groggily.

"What does it look like I'm doing, idiot?"

"Well…don't take this the wrong way, but it looks as if you're watching me sleep."

"Nope." The blond answered, "Honestly. You're a genius. Figure it out."

"Are you waiting for Santa Claus?"

"It's five months to Christmas."

"Anticipating an extraterrestrial invasion?"

"No."

"Trying to figure out how I manage to look so drop dead sexy, even in my sleep?"

"Matt," Mello groaned, "Try to guess something within the lines of reason."

"…Trying to make sure that I was asleep, so that you could sneak off to the common room to borrow one of my games? C'mon, Melly, you know you only have to ask."

"You're an idiot."

"I know…So, what the fuck _are_ you doing?"

"Trying to reduce the number of hours in my sleep cycle." The blond mumbled, tiredly.

"Why the hell would you want to do that? You're sleep deprived as it is!"

"Near still manages to beat me though, so maybe, if I can find a way to disprove those sleeping studies about memory in relation to sleep and shit, I can be more productive by learning more at night."

"So you're pretty much trying to turn yourself into the panda wanna-be." The sleepy gamer summarized.

"Don't talk about L like that!"

"Whatever. So you're just working on sleeping less."

"Exactly. Then, when I'm used to it, I can focus on studying at night."Mello grined, white teeth flashing in the dark.

"…What are you going to do until then?"

…

…

…

…

"Probably just watch you sleep."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I was gonna end it with some innuendo or some such...but...I like it better just leaving it here.**

**:D**

**Nah...Pshhhhh...You don't have to review. What are you talking about. I don't beg for them...!**

**Okay...I get it. I'm a review-whore. So sue me. xDD**


	6. Frail

**Okay. My Compuer is [for some reason noT sHowing some leTTers unless I CapiTalize THem. No Clue wHy.]**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING.**

**P.S. THis one's LxLigHT. Sorry if you don'T like iT. Please don'T Complain. IT's annoying... XD**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Light-kun. I find myself fully capable of walking up the stairs."

"Light-kun. You need not worry. I can manage these files by myself, carrying them is not that hard."

"Light-kun! I can feed myself…Wait. _That's not cake! Don'T Try To forCe feed me VegiTables!"_

"Liiiiggghhhhhtttttt! I can lift basic things by myself. You treat me as though I'm your pregnant wife!"

Light could drown in his love's laugh.

"Light! You don't need to be so reserved. I won't break if you hug me."

"_I'm not frail."_

…

Light Yagami's life was so much easier before he met the childish detective.

But he wouldn't trade the experience for anything.

Not for a million dollars, or a criminal-free world, not even for a relationship in which his partner _doesn't_ accuse him of being a sadistic, narcissistic, psychotic serial killer every five seconds.

Even if he was.

No. Never. He'd never ever trade the man away.

He loved L like he loved justice.

_More_ than he loved justice.

Heck, just the other day, when L had a cold, Light found himself _outside_ going to get the bed-ridden panda his favorite cookies…Without brushing his hair first.

In sweat pants.

If _that_ isn't love, Light didn't know what love was supposed to be.

Light didn't allow himself to look like a slob for nothing.

He knew, and was happy to know, that as much as he needed L, the other man needed him just as much.

Even if he wouldn't admit it.

Light swore he'd always look after L.

_L was just too frail to not be looked after._

With that thought on his mind, he went off to find Rem. He had a plan to beg his way out of.

_And Light Yagami doesn't beg for just anyone._

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**_Not sure were tHis came from. xD_**

**_I was watcing DeatH Note, and it struck me tHat L is really frail looking._**

**_I'm working [sort of] off of a list of prompts, and I didn't like wHat I'd wriTTen for MaTTxMello under 'frail' so I made iT LxLigHT. Hope THaT doesn'T bug you. =/_**

**_XD_**

**_ReView!_**


	7. Bambi

**Hello all! It is I, Jinna, with a fancy-dancy new update. :D**

**So...Enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I Don't own Death Note. I also don't own Disney. :D**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"_I absolutely refuse to watch another second of this._" Mello fumed, pressing the pause button.

"C'mon, Mells, it's one of my favorites!"

"Matt! It's horrendous. It's completely violent!"

"It gets—"

"No. I refuse. Your pout isn't going to work this time. I won't even consider it. How can anyone expect a young child to sit through this?!" Mello interrupted, "It's probably scarred people for ages! No _wonder _criminals can be so awful. This…this…_movie_ makes them think it's okay!"

"Mell-"

"No, Matt! I can't believe that they'd do that! She was so kind! What did she do to deserve death?!" Mello ranted, beside himself.

"Mello, you can hardly blame crime rate on—"

"Doesn't it make you sad?"

Matt was shocked, looking up, to see tears rolling down his boyfriend's face.

"Mattie, I miss my mom sometimes."

"I do too, Mells, but that shouldn't make us incapable of watching Bambi. Babe, be serious, it's a fucking Disney movie."

"But did they have to kill her off?" Mello mumbled, obviously upset.

"Babe. I lost my mom, but look at me now! Happy as a clam, in love with the sexiest guy _ever_, especially when he cries." Matt whispered, wrapping his arms around Mello, "So don't you want to see how the movie plays out? How do you know that Bambi won't end up happy too?" Matt asked, pouting obviously at Mello.

_Let him deny all he wants, but the pout __**always**__ works._

"Fine." Mello, muttered, pressing the play button, "But if Bambi gets badly burned in a forest fire, we're turning it off. I don't need to see a woodland replay of my life."

"Deal."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Enjoy?**

**I never liked Bambi much. Makes me cry. =/**

**The prompt for this was hunting, but I tweaked it. ;D**

**Feel free to send in any prompt ideas in a review or a PM...**

**REVIEWWWW.**

**P.S. For those of you who are following Spoiling Revenge, I'm going to update it soon. Don't worry, :D**


	8. Soon

**Pairing MxM, Disclaimer= They aren't mine. Sad face.**

**Wow. I actually wrote a drabble. It's 100 words. I'll put up more chapters tonight, don't yell at me fore this being short. I just felt like writing it.**

_If I turn around, will you too?_

_Will you stop heading off without me?_

_Will you come back?_

"I'm sorry I got you killed."

_If I go back, if I keen this grief that's threatening to escape my lips, if I hold your head in my lap and pledge away my soul, will you return?_

_Will you stay with me?_

_Don't be like the rest of them._

_Don't do what everyone else I've loved has done._

_Don't leave me._

"Stupid bitch, Takada."

_No?_

_No matter._

_I'll see you soon, love._


	9. Pregnancy

**BE AWARE: This is the second update today. :D**

**Pairing MxM. Disclaimer- Not mine.**

**...I'm not sure where this came from. ...Enjoy...?**

"Matt. I have something I need to tell you." Mello mumbled, standing in front of his boyfriend, who was lounging on the couch.

"Mmmmmhmmmm." Was the reply.

"Matt. It's important. Put the game down."

"In a bit, Mells, I'm about to defeat this boss."

"I'll shoot you," the blond threatened.

"Mmmmmhhhhmmmm. You..uh…mmmm…"

"Matt! The apartment's on fire!" The blond shouted, pointing behind the gamer.

"Mells…Leave...me…be. I'm almost…"

"Matt. I'm pregnant."

Freeze frame.

"You're…You're WHAT? I'm not ready to be a…this is crazy! How is that possible? I think I'd know if you had girly bits! I mean, I'm the one wh--OW!"

"I'm not fucking pregnant, _genius_! God! Does it honestly take something that's both disturbing and anatomically impossible for me to get my boyfriend to _listen_ to a _thing_ I have to say?!"

"Well—" The gamer began.

"Don't answer that! It was rhetorical!" Mello shouted, annoyed.

"Fine. What did you want that's so important?"

"I just wanted to tell you that it's your turn to pick up take-out. If you don't go get it soon, it'll be cold."

**As if I'd really write mpreg. Scoff. Never. Ever. That shit freaks me out. XD**


	10. Unconditional

**-Needed to eliminate writer's block-  
So I wrote this.**

**For those of you who read Spoiling Revenge, an update is in the works.  
For those of you who read Protecting Confession, I'm trying to get to it, I promise, but it's slow progress. =/**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Matt and Mello. If I did this scene would have been in the anime/manga. xD**

* * *

"Matt, if I was a girl, would you still date me?"

...

...

...

"Hmmm. Your silence speaks volumes." The blond muttered a slight grin in his voice.

He smirked at his lover, as the red-head stared at him.

They were cuddled up in bed, sleepy, and Mello was tracing patterns on Matt's chest.

"Why can't we ever have a _normal_ after-sex cuddle?" The gamer asked, tiredly, "You always want to talk about the weirdest things. Just let me hold you."

"But I'm _curious!_" Mello whined, "I wanna know if you'd still date me if I was a chick! I want to know if you'd love me, even if I didn't have a dick."

"Then yes. I'd love you even if you had a vag."

"What about if I was a hermaphrodite?"

Sigh.

"Mell I—"

"Because if you'd like me even if I was a girl, why would you have a problem with—"

"Mello." Matt interrupted.

"Yes...?"

"I'd love you even if you were a girl because I'm bisexual, idiot."

"...Oh." Mello pouted, "Right."

"Now let me hold you." Matt whispered in his lover's ear, snuggling into the blanket and wrapping his arms around him.

"Fine," Mello muttered, relaxing into his boyfriend's embrace, pout still in effect.

"Yes." Matt whispered.

"Yes, what?"

"Yes," The red-head repeated, "I'd love you even if you were a he-she. I'd love you if you were fat, I'd love you if you were poor, prudish, or even if you told me tomorrow that you quit the Mafia and wanted to go to clown school. I'd love you no matter what."

"I-I love you too, Mattie."

"Good, 'cause I mean...fuck, Mells, I even stuck by you when you went through your bowl-cut stage."

"...Fuck you, love, fuck you," the blond replied.

"I thought I just did."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Review please!**


	11. Expensive

**Pairing: MattxMello**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.**

**

* * *

**

"Matt?"

"Yeah, Mello?" Matt replied to his lover's call.

"Do these boots make me look like a whore?"

"Screw you!" The red-head shouted, trying to avoid looking at the blond, as he stalked his way in front of the TV, a blur of leather and skin.

"Whatever. Look and tell me!"

"No!"

"Why the fuck _not?_" Mello asked, his tone demanding an answer.

"Because you're just like a girl!"

Dead silence.

The room was frozen.

Mello, in an enraged struggle between homicidal and disbelieving.

Matt in shock and fear.

"That's not what I meant!" Matt cried, throwing his arms up, as if warding off a blow.

"You," Mello's voice was ice, "Have less than a minute to explain to me how: That wasn't what you meant, before I cut off your sex life for a month, better yet, you have less than a minute to explain, before I cut off something that will _permanently _end your sex life," he paused for effect, "With a rusty fork."

Matt gulped, involuntarily.

"I didn't mean that you, yourself, are feminine, nor are you at all remin—well, that's a lie—I mean, and you don't give people reason at all to doubt your gender, but..."

Mello's glare told Matt that he'd better get to the point, or he'd lose something important, something he liked to have eternally _attached_ to his body.

"Honestly, Mells, what I meant was that...You know how in movies, girls always ask if their pants make them look fat?"

He received a curt nod from the blond.

"It's the same exact principle. You see, if I looked at you right now, and said 'Why yes, Darling, you look like a whore.' I either look like a complete douche of a boyfriend, or I look like just want to get on your good side, so that I can get a piece of your sexy ass."

He got no reaction from Mello but a smirk, so he pressed on.

"But, if I went ahead and said 'No, Mello, you look perfectly appropriate for your chosen occupation.' You'd either call me a liar, or you'd go out like that, and get gang raped by some sex-deprived junkie, who ran out of cash."

The blond simply blinked at him.

"So...I _do_ look like a whore?"

Matt sighed, exasperated.

"Yes, Mello. Thigh-high leather boots would make _anyone _look like a whore."

"Well...do I look like an _expensive _whore?"

Matt could never seem to win.

* * *

**Like? Dislike?**

**Tell me what you're thinking.**

**For those of you waiting on _Spoiling Revenge_, PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE bear with me. I'm trying to get it out as soon as possible. Don't worry, and don't hate me, PLEASE!**

**For those of you waiting on _Protecting Confession_, I'll try to get farther on it soon! I'm REALLY sorry!**

**Please review/PM me if you follow either of those stories, and tell me if you'd like on updated sooner than the other, so I know where to put my focus.**

**If you don't read either of them, thank you for putting up with me, and _REVIEW_!!**


	12. Surprise

**Hello lovers.**

**Just so you know, my computer's still on Utah time, so it'll say that this was updated on the 14th, but I'm visiting a friend in California.**

**SO I HAVE ONE MORE HOUR OF MELLO'S BIRTHDAY TO CELEBRATE!!!!! 33333333**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own none of this. :D**

* * *

"You guys!" Matt cried, racing further into the dark.

"Yeah?"

"We have to hide!"

"Now?"

"Yeah! He's coming! If he sees us before we show him the chocolate, we're _doomed._"

Any normal person would scoff at that sentence, but Matt knew Mello's moods better than anyone, and he knew that Mello would be _furious_ about this.

Which was why he'd planned it.

Every boyfriend had to do _something_ that would piss of their lover.

He loved Mello's angry face.

Matt just hoped that no one would get shot.

But he knew that even if Mello _did_ kill someone, it would be worth it, to get him that mad.

That's why he convinced the mafia that Mello would appreciate a surprise party.

And Matt, himself, had nothing to worry about. He had the best present.

For...later.

But first, he needed to piss Mello off.

Because an angry Mello, is a kinky Mello.

* * *

**Review?**


	13. Anniversary

**Here's another chapter!**

**I hope you like, since I'm not quite sure where this came from. xD  
I've already got a ton of reviews on this story, and I love it.**

**DISCLAIMER: Not. Mine. Way to rub it in.**

**:]**

* * *

"_Well screw you then_!" The angry red-head screamed from across their dingy apartment.

"What the hell, Matt?! I don't even know what I _did_!" Mello retaliated, throwing up his hands in a defensive gesture that only a seriously angry Matt could ever require.

"How do you _not_ know what you did?" Matt shrieked, balling his hands into fists, and storming into their microscopic kitchen.

"How could I possibly---What the hell?"

Matt was shoving a gold box into Mello's hands, it was medium sized, and the contents rattled when Matt shook the box around.

"You forgot, didn't you?!" Matt raged, "I _knew_ it!"

"_**Forgot what?!"**_

"Our anniversary, Mello!" Matt continued, as if Mello hadn't asked, "I can't believe you! Our fucking anniver—"

The stripe-clad teen's sentence was suddenly cut off, as his boyfriend's hand slammed itself over his mouth. Matt stared at the blond indignantly. He tried licking the other boy's hand, to no avail.

"Matt," Mello's voice was smooth and calculated, "It's June."

He took a chance, and slightly uncovered the other boy's lips.

"I _know_ that!"

"Matt," the blond continued, "We got together on October seventh, five years ago."

"I know." Matt laughed.

"Then what's this about?" Mello growled, glaring.

"Well, first, I wanted to make sure you remembered when it was. Second," he giggled, pulling the top of the box and showing Mello the contents, "I thought that fighting with you would give us the perfect excuse for kinky make-up sex."

Mello stared down at the leather whip and fuzzy handcuffs in shock.

"That is...if you—"

This time, when Mello cut off Matt's sentence, by covering his lips, he did it with his mouth.

* * *

**Like it? If so, TELL ME. xD  
I love all of my reviewers. Y'all are so sweet!**

**I'll try to update Protecting Confession, and I've already started Spoiling Revenge's next chapter. Thank you all for sticking with me. :]**

**Love you!  
P.S. If you read Spoiling Revenge, check out my poll. :D  
P.P.S. Tell me if you have any prompt requests!**


	14. Sneak

**For some reason, this one's pretty long. o.o**

**Snappygirl wanted a bathing scene. This is what she gets. Doubtfully what she was looking for, but it's what popped into my head.**

**XDDD **

**FYI, I'm working on updates for Spoiling Revenge and Protecting Confession. My computer's being annoying, and my family's too obsessed with winter break bonding [ugh] for it to be fast progress though. Sorry!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything. Sucks.**

* * *

Sneak.

Sneak. Sneak.

Sneak. Sneak. Sneak.

Pause.

Intense spin, around the corner.

Tiptoe into the kitchen.

Pretend to hold a gun.

Ease into the room.

It was three weeks since Mello had upgraded their apartment into a bigger space.

There were a lot more corners to sneak around.

More places where they could spontaneously decide to have sex.

Even a flat screen.

However, paying for said fancy apartment, that Matt hadn't even _wanted,_ made Mello work more, staying at headquarters later.

It had been a week since Matt had begun OPERATION: PISS MELLO OFF.

Today was Matt's day.

It was Sunday, already 7:30 PM. Mello had been in the bath for almost a half hour.

Matt was about to break the most important of Mello's commandments.

This was worse than throwing off the Emperor's Groove.

This was screwing with 'Mello Time.'

Creep towards fridge.

Grab supplies.

Slowly inch towards bathroom.

Ignore Mello humming an upbeat tune.

Peek around the corner.

Freeze.

Almost drop the supplies.

Matt found it hard to breath, as he stared into the room.

Mello really was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

His pale complexion seemed to glow, as water reflected off of it.

The bubbles hid most of the blonde's body, but Matt still felt his mouth go dry as he took in the droplets of water, the blissful expression, the icy eyes that stared deep into his very...

Wait.

Eyes?

Shit.

Caught in the act, Matt tried to spin on his heel, attempting to look innocent as he—

"Wait."

Matt halted.

"Come here."

Matt obeyed.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Mello asked, coldly.

Matt gulped.

"Nothing?" He tried, hoping Mello would just let it go. His hopes dwindled rapidly, with the narrowing of Mello's eyes.

"Really?"

"Yep..."

The gamer stared blankly at the gun, now pointed at his head, which seemed to have come out of nowhere.

"You have a fucking gun with you while you're _bathing?" _Matt asked, shocked.

"I always have a gun with me. Seems to come in handy in situations such as these."

The red head didn't even bother asking if it was loaded.

"So, _honey_, what's in the bag?"

"Nothing."

"Still nothing?"

Matt simply nodded.

"Then you have two choices. One, you die. Disappointing prospect, eh? I think so... Or two, you come join me."

"Why?" Matt asked, skeptical, there was almost always a catch, with Mello.

"Because it'll make us both happy, and will keep whatever's in there," he motioned towards the bag, "away from my tub."

"Oh chill out, Mells, it's just a lobster!" Matt laughed, "No big deal."

...

...

...

"Maybe I should just shoot you."

"No! You love me. Take Larry instead!" Matt joked.

A sigh came from the tub, and Mello reached for a towel.

"Should I go out and buy a tank?" He asked, annoyed.

"Sorry, Melly..."

"I just don't get why you have to name shit. You know you get attached."

"It just happens, I don't plan a on it, promise!"

Mello sighed, internally, he never seemed to get to enjoy a single bath.

Matt was lucky.

Anyone else would be dead.

* * *

**Heheh. **

**I amuse myself. Okay. Hope this was at least slightly humerous. **

**Please review, either way. It takes what? 20 seconds?**

**Thank you, once again, for reading. :]**


	15. Lullaby

**I know I haven't written in a while, but when I realized it was Mello's birthday today, a went back to my list of prompts and found the word 'Lullaby'...  
This is rather poorly written, by my standards, but I have an exam to complete tonight for AP Chem...So...I tried.**

**Rest In Peace, Mello. If I'd had my way, you'd still be kicking.**

**I own nothing. **

* * *

Matt sat at the headboard, cradling his boyfriend gently in his lap.

He hummed a quiet lullaby and let himself think back to the night he realized he'd love this man forever.

_Mello sobbed._

_Matt looked on in awe. _

_You see, Mello was Matt's definition of emotion. He could be cheerful, furious, sly, gracious…and downright crazy._

_But in the year that Matt had known him, he'd never once seen him cry._

_It had started at 11:58 PM. They'd been laying in their respective beds, waiting for sleep, when Mello started humming, softly. _

_To Matt the tune sounded like a soft lullaby. It made him want to close his eyes and drift off with a smile on his face._

_But then came the first sniffle._

_It wasn't loud. It was hardly obvious…But it was there. A quiet sniff in the dark room. _

_The tune continued, though it was shakier. Soon it halted entirely, without a cadence, without completion, fading to hushed gasps and labored breathing._

_Matt heard shifting on the bed across from his, as though Mello rolled over or sat up. _

"_Mello?" he asked quietly._

_The movement ceased, the sniffs ceased, the breathing evened slightly._

_Matt flicked on the light._

"_Mello?"_

_There he was. Perched against his headboard, with his face in his knees._

"_Mello, what's wrong?" _

_Matt had never seen Mello seem sad, let alone devastated. _

_When Mello continued to try to keep silent, Matt shifted, before crawling from his bed, shivering slightly in the cool air and freezing from the shock of the cool floor against his bare feet._

"_Mello. I'm coming over."_

_No response._

"_Mello, look at me."_

_Nothing._

_So Matt made a split second decision, lifting the other boys angular chin, tilting his face up._

_And gasping at the pure sadness he saw painted there._

"_Mello, what's wrong?"_

_This seemed to be a catalyst, as Mello straightened up, running the back of his hand beneath his eyes and under his nose._

_He stepped around Matt and out of bed, looking frighteningly pale and horribly alone, so small and insecure, wearing nothing but a pair of sweatpants that were two sizes too big, bare feet scrunching against the cool tile of the floor._

_The light from the lamp on Matt's bedside cast dark shadows over the blond's features, making him look like the image of lonliness._

_So Matt did the only thing that made sense. _

_He began to hum. _

_He hummed that same tune he'd been listening to, coming from Mello, mere minutes before._

_And he watched as Mello curled in on himself and broke down._

"_Matt," he whispered, "it's my birthday."_

_Matt straightened, surprised. _

"_Happy Birthday, Melly."_

"_My mother was murdered a year ago today, going to buy a cake from the bakery."_

_Matt had nothing to say to that._

_Mello had never mentioned his parents._

"_She used to hum me that song. I can't remember the rest, it seems so distant."_

_Tears ran silently down his pale cheeks._

"_Every year, on my birthday, she'd hum that song."_

_His blue eyes looked brighter when the red from his tears contrasted them._

"_She said it would bring me luck for the coming year."_

_He choked down a loud sob and broke down._

_And so now Mello was sobbing, and Matt was thinking he'd never seen anything more beautiful._

_It was 12:10 AM when Matt stood and embraced his best friend tightly, feeling Mello's now nine year old frame shaking against his own._

_It was 12:13 AM when Matt dragged him back into the bed, curling around him like a best friend should._

_It was 12:27 AM when Mello finished crying himself to sleep._

_It was 12:32 AM when Matt finished humming the segment of the lullaby._

_It was 12:33 AM, right after Matt wiped the tears from his friend's damp cheeks, that Mail Jeevas realized that he was in love with Mihael Keehl._

Matt smiled fondly, thinking of the birthday four years later, when he'd confessed, and found his feelings returned.

He thought of how despite the fact that Mello still cried himself to sleep on December thirteenth every year, he'd still managed to say 'Fuck Yes' several hours ago, in a restaurant, when Matt had dropped to one knee.

Matt curled himself around the love of his life, like a best friend should, and finished humming Mello's lullaby.

* * *

**I've missed you all.**

** Review?**


End file.
